


Welcome to the Dead Robins Club

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Gallows Humor, Gen, M/M (If you squint), Mild Gore, Temporary Character Death, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: The Dead Robins Club gets a new member.





	Welcome to the Dead Robins Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Robins Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452221) by [MsCheveley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCheveley/pseuds/MsCheveley). 



It was funny in a way.  Even though Red Robin was the one that took the blow, every member of the Bat Family felt their own hearts stop as a blade erupted from the young vigilante’s chest, spraying the walls with blood.

 _Leave the blade in.  Just leave the blade in.  ...if he leaves the blade in we might be able to save him._ Batman thought desperately as he let out a roar and dove through the air at the would be mage that had just skewered his son.

 _No! NO!!  We were right here! He’d just gotten his hand free!  Don’t do this to us!_ Nightwing thought as he tore his way through the zombies between them and his brother.  
  
Jason did his best to not think anything at all.  If he let himself think too much he might just fall apart.  Instead he just let the green haze of the pit take over, throwing all caution to the wind as he reveled in the ability to just **hurt.** The mindless undead were one of the few times he got a free pass on bloodshed.

Tim just tried not to think about what this would do to his family.  Even as he felt a lurch of pain and nausea as the blade was drawn free he felt himself thinking more about how Bruce would surely blame himself for this. Then, as the chains around his ankles went slack and he began to fall all he pictured Nightwing mourning for him, fretting the way he always did when they barely made it out of explosions and traps . Then just before impact, how Jason would most certainly kill the mage if given a chance and how that could drive a wedge between him and Bruce when they had just barely begun to function as a family again.   _Please...please don’t let this destroy them.  I tried to stop him, guys. I tried so hard._

Tim hit the water hard, holding his free hand to the gaping wound in his chest and sinking like a stone as his limbs began to go numb. His vision darkened and he figured the eerie green glow he was seeing at the edges of his peripheral vision were the last vestiges of his synapses firing off before he passed on.  He was allowed just a few blissful moments of numbness before his entire world became pain. He wasn’t even aware of his bones snapping and re-knitting themselves as a temporary boost in power allowed him to break free of his bonds and automatically kick his way to the surface.  
  
“What did you do?”  Batman snarled as he shook his son’s murderer.  
  
The man laughed through ruined teeth and a bloody nose.   “The previous sacrifices weren’t worthy. They came back ruined.  But this last one...this last one will be perfect. Young, healthy, strong...virginal...and so very willing to enter this chamber.  His blood will finally open the path to R’lyeh.”  
  
“You’re crazy.”  Nightwing breathed before he clenched his fists.  “You’re crazy!!”  
  
“Madness is just a change in perception. Even if you strike down this vessel you think of as my body I will still travel the road to the blessed city”  the man laughed before Batman landed another punch that finally knocked him out.  
  
“We...we need to get down there.” Batman said before freezing as laughter began echoing up from the deep pit in the floor.  It was chilling on a visceral level. Not just because it was clearly crazed, but because it was also eerily familiar.  
  
Jason snapped out of his haze and began running towards the pit.  There had been about five seconds before the splash. He’d have enough line to make it far enough down not to break his neck at least.  He slammed in the anchor and dove into the darkness below, only to feel his heart sink as the gloom gave way to a sickly green glow. A glow he knew all too well. The safety on the line caught and slowed his deceleration, snapping him to a halt mid air.  He found himself dangling above a pool of inky black water with a cancerous green core at the center; a new Lazarus Pit bubbling its way to the surface. It hadn’t fully taken over the small reservoir yet, but maybe, just maybe it was strong enough to heal rather than turning Tim into another zombie.  He didn’t think he could take that. Not Tim.  
  
There was a soft sound to one side, feet slipping against a pebble perhaps, followed by a low growl.  Jason swore softly and reach to slam the release just as a sleek shadow of red and black began speeding away from him; zipping up a craggy path leading towards a nearby cave.  If Tim managed to get into the cave it could prove damn near impossible to track him down. It had never been explored, never been mapped, and there was no telling how many twists and turns lay within.  
  
“Red Robin!  Stop!” Batman shouted as he landed in front of the cave opening.  
  
Tim...no not Tim...something that used to be Tim tilted its head one way, then another before launching itself at Batman with an animalistic snarl.  Batman dodged and then found himself in living nightmare as he tried to fend off his own son’s attacks without hurting him. It wasn’t the first time this had happened of course, but it was the first time there hadn’t been some form of higher thinking behind the attacks.  Tim was acting on pure rage, not caring about any injuries he might sustain, only on eliminating whatever was in front of him.  
  
He was dimly aware of Jason grunting as he hauled himself out of the water, peeled off his waterlogged helmet, and drew his guns.  
  
“No!  Don’t shoot him!”  Batman said.  
  
“Sorry, B.  But trust me...this is for his own good.”   Jason said before he fired.  
  
Tim let out a howl of pain as a bullet tore through his shoulder and immediately focused on the new threat.  
  
“That’s right, Timbers.”  Jason said before he made a beckoning motion.  “Focus on me.”  
  
Tim did just that, loping across the stone floor before leaping at Jason.    
  
Jason tossed aside his guns at the last moment and took the impact, rolling down the incline of the path as he exchanged blows with his crazed brother.    
  
Nightwing watched from above, cursing his inability to intervene.  They needed him above to get back out again, but it didn’t keep his heart from breaking as he watched Jason and Tim fighting each other tooth and nail.  
  
“Tim!! Snap out of it!”  Nightwing cried out from above.  
  
Batman reached into his belt, fingers closing around bolo.  He just needed a proper opening to use it, but Jason and Tim were moving to quickly for him to risk hitting the wrong one. He only had the one after all.  
  
Jason on the other hand seemed to be encouraging the violence.  “That all you got Baby Bird? You’re supposed to be the smart one.  You hit like a fifth grader.”  
  
Red Robin finally managed to get the upper hand, pinning Jason down before roaring in his face then baring his teeth. Jason responded by licking him from chin to nose.   _That_ caused Tim to freeze and blink a few times before he clutched his hands to his head and let out a cry of pure pain, but unlike his earlier vocalizations this one was blessedly human in nature.  
  
“There you are.”  Jason said as he sat up a bit. “I knew you could make it back.”  
  
Tim whimpered as his mind struggled to knit itself back together.  “Owwww. My head...my head feels like it’s on fire.”  
  
Batman lowered his hand from the belt and ran over to check on his boys, only to draw short when Tim snapped his head to the side and _hissed_ .  
  
“No!” Jason said before sending Batman a glare that clearly told him to butt out for the moment.  “Eyes on me, baby bird. Just me.”  
  
Tim shook slightly.  His grip on reality slipping in and out on him.  
  
“Look into my eyes Tim.”  Jason said.  
  
Tim slowly did so.  
  
“It’s in me too, Tim.  The Pit is in us both. We’re brothers.  Linked. You can feel it, right?” Jason asked.  
  
Tim frowned but slowly nodded.  There was something there, a subtle tether pulling him towards his victim?  Mate? --no brother. This was his brother. His maddening but endearing asshole of a brother.  
  
“I--I’m scared Jay.  I feel like I’m losing it.”  Tim whispered.  
  
“You are.”  Jason said. “But you can get better.  You just need to stay with me. Okay?”  
  
Tim shivered as he felt whispers in the back of his mind. Telling him he was being lulled into a false sense of security.  That everyone here had hurt him. That none of them could be trusted.  
  
“Don’t make me lick you again.”  Jason said.  
  
Tim, their Tim, seemed to snap back into place immediately.   “Oh god!! You _licked_ me! In front of Batman no less!  I can’t believe you did that you pervert!!”  
  
“And there’s our Timmy.”  Jason said, cackling as Tim gave him an irritated wallop.  “Good to have you back, Timbers. Welcome to the Dead Robins Club.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a random mindworm about Tim getting inducted into the Dead Robins Club (Did he already join? I'm new to the fandom. For the sake of this one I assume he didn't). It’s got some major plot holes but I just wanted to type it up to get it out of my head. Please don’t kill me. I love Timothy. I swear I do. Let me know what y'all think?


End file.
